


101

by impudentmugwump (frontierpodiatrist)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Death by Yato, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Nohr | Conquest Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frontierpodiatrist/pseuds/impudentmugwump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kill him," she heard. "Do it," said someone by her ear. "He's scum," someone said.</p><p>"He doesn't deserve better."</p><p>"I'll do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	101

One hundred, one hundred, one -

She stopped. One hundred people. Possibly dead, she hadn't bothered to go back and check. And there was a man in front of her with multicoloured hair. "Kill him," she heard. "Do it," said someone by her ear. "He's scum," someone said.

"He doesn't deserve better."

The man bowed his head in shame. "I'll do it," she said, raising her sword above her head. The man's face looked shocked if only for a moment, before his expression crumpled in resignation to his fate.

She brought down her sword.

One hundred and one.


End file.
